Notice Me
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Chapter 2 : Notice Me, Otouotou! / Aku mempunyai orang yang kusuka. Aku ingin dia melihatku. Tapi, semua memang butuh pengorbanan! Aku harus menjadi fudanshi! PLEASE, OTOUOTOU, NOTICE ME! / Chap 2, Furi's PoV. Onesided!MayuKuro. More warning inside! / Thankies for reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Notice Me**

.

Warning : Furi's PoV. Informal(?) Writing-type. Beware of emote icon. Onesided!MayuFuri. Cousin!MayuKuro. Shonen-ai. SMA Rakuzan di Tokyo(?) Semua ngumpul di Rakuzan(?) Quick-typing. Quick-plot? Romance?

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball dimiliki oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Twitter milik ... Pemiliknya /dibuang. Shaun the Rabbit hanya punya cerita dan tidak mendapat keuntungan secara materiil apapun.

Request fic **Calico Neko**-san **(romance!MayuFuri)** dan **Dee Kyou**-chan **(sibling!MayuKuro)** Maaf ya, setelah sekian lama baru sekarang muncul :')

Btw, **dedicated for everyone who got notice-me-senpai-syndrome.** Semoga bakal cepat dinotice senpai kalian yah! *hugs(?)* /dipanggang

.

**Chapter 1 : Notice Me, Senpai!**

**.**

Selamat siang! Aku Furihata Kouki.

Seorang siswa kelas 1 SMA dan pemain basket amatir yang bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan. Ya, SMA Rakuzan. Kalian tahu 'kan? Sekolah yang elit itu lho(?)

Aku sangat bersyukur dapat masuk di sekolah yang berakreditas bagus. Kerja kerasku selama ujian masuk kemarin tidaklah sia-sia rupanya :')

Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena aku masuk ke dalam kelas yang anaknya ramah-ramah. Aku bahkan sudah mempunyai teman dekat di kelas! Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada juga yang bernama Kagami Taiga. Lalu, lalu, Fukuda dan Kawahara.

Aku juga berhasil masuk ke dalam tim basket sekolah ini! Ngomong-ngomong mereka berempat yang kusebutkan sebelumnya juga masuk tim basket. v(TwT)v

Sebenarnya dari semua hal bagus yang kusebutkan di atas... Ada satu hal yang menggangguku.

"Mayuzumi?! Mana Mayuzumi?!" Seru Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai. Salah satu senior di tim basket.

"Santai saja, Kasamatsu." Seru senpai bermata sipit, eh, maksudku, Imayoshi Shoichi-senpai.

"Mungkin dia sedang menggoda manager kita? Apalagi si Momoi! Manager baru itu! Ah, sial dia tidak mengajakku -_-" Timpal Moriyama Yoshitaka yang senang menggoda perempuan imut.

"Kau pikir dia sama denganmu?! (=A=)" Amuk Kasamatsu.

"Cukup cukup. Pasti dia akan muncul." Seru Ootsubo Taisuke-senpai. Salah satu senior kelas 3 yang berkepala paling dingin dan bijaksana(?)

"Apa kalian mencariku?"

Kemudian satu gym hening.

"Ha-ha-hantu?!" Kagami, bersamaan dengan Aomine, takut dengan hantu. Padahal, mereka terlihat sangar, tapi... Sama-sama takut hantu.

"Kalian sangat tidak sopan kepada Mayuzumi nii-sama." Seru kepala biru muda yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kagami dan Aomine langsung pingsan di tempat karena kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba.

Oke oke.

Bukan mereka yang mau kuceritakan. Ng, maksudku, ada orang dari kata 'mereka' yang mau kuceritakan.

Dia adalah...

Mayuzumi Chihiro-san.

Dia adalah salah satu senior kelas 3 yang berada di tim basket ini. Dia juga merupakan sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baru kali ini aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu hal dan anehnya... Aku tidak bisa mencapainya sama sekali.

Mayuzumi-senpai... Kumohon...

NOTICE ME PLEASEEEEE! TTxTT

Tolong lihat aku, senpaaaaaai!

Ehem...

Jadi... Aku sangat ingin diakui oleh senpai berkepala abu-abu dan suka menghilang seperti angin itu. Ng... Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya.

Sepertinya...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Semua hal yang ingin dicapai itu butuh pengorbanan! Dari tenaga, waktu, hati (makan hati :')) dan lain-lain. Ah, aku tidak mengorbankan teman kok!

Tidak ada hal indah yang dapat dicapai jika kita tidak berkerja keras!

Karena itu...

Inilah hal-hal yang kulakukan agar Mayuzumi-senpai bisa menyadari keberadaanku!

.

**1. Memata-matai.**

Disinilah aku.

Berada di depan komputer. Membuka browser. Mengetik website yang akan kukunjungi.

Username : koufuri

Password : ******** (Tentu saja rahasia -^- kalau kuberitahu, kalian bisa masuk ke accountku!)

Aku segera memainkan mouseku. Mencari account milik senior bayangan itu ( ChihiroMayuzumi)

...

Tidak ada tweet terbaru. Bahkan tweet terakhirnya itu... Sebulan yang lalu. (Itupun hasil retweet tentang visual novel kesukaannya orz)

Kuarahkan cursor menuju ikon follow. Siapa tahu dia akan mengingatku dan memfollbackku...

Tapi...

.

Sebulan kemudian...

.

Tidak ada followers terbaru.

Mayuzumi-senpai tidak memfollbackku!

Oke, rencana ini gagal.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**2. Modus**

Hari ini, aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran. Siapa tahu dia mau mengajariku? Lumayan untuk menambah ilmu dan bikin hati senang TwT

"Mayuzumi-senpai... Bisakah aku minta tolong-" Aku mendatanginya di tempat ia biasa nongkrong (atap sekolah.)

Tapi...

Hilang!

Mayuzumi-senpai hilang!

Aku menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan, "Jangan menggangguku yang sedang membaca novel."

Oh, hati ini :')

Modus yang kemarin juga tidak digubris sepertinya...

"Aku... Ingin dinotice oleh seorang senpai..." Ucapku pada Kagami (yang polos dan tidak peka.) Seperti yang direncanakan, Kagami hanya melihatku dengan banyak tanda tanya.

Aku mengatakannya didekat sang senpai tentu saja TwT tapi... Yah, tetap saja tidak dipedulikan :')

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**3. Mengikuti Klub yang Sama**

Aku pun mencari info tentang klub yang diikuti oleh salah satu phantom player itu.

Tapi, hasilnya nihil...

Bahkan ada yang menjawab seperti ini,

"Hah? Siapa itu Mayuzumi Chihiro? Gebetan barumu, ya?! Kau mengerikan sekali, masih kelas satu sudah mengincar kelas tiga!"

Padahal 'kan Mayuzumi-senpai itu cowo...

Tapi, yang terpenting,

Usahaku masih tidak berbuah manis! -_-

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**4. Surat**

Klise memang cara ini.

Aku pun membuat surat dan kumasukkan ke loker gantinya. Aku sendiri dagdigdug saat melihatnya memegang surat yang kutulis dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Dear Mayuzumi-senpai,

Aku ingin sekali kau memperhatikanku, dan juga..."

Kresek kresek (suara kertas dikacak) dan syuuuuut, masuk ke tong sampah di pojok ruang ganti. Hatiku hancur melihat surat yang sudah kutulis dua hari dua malam itu berakhir tragis di tong sampah :'(

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak membacanya sampai selesai, Mayuzumi?" Tanya Kasamatsu-senpai yang tengah memperbaiki kerah seragamnya.

"Karena aku tidak tahu itu siapa."

Alasan yang benar, senpai... :')

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**5. Diam**

Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk hiatus dari berusaha membuat senpai menoticeku.

Kebetulan saat latihan basket tadi, aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya tapi...

Aku semakin diabaikan!

GYAAAAAA!

Kenapa, senpai, kenapa?! TTxTT

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Akhirnya aku menyerah.

Btw, aku penasaran dengan novel-novel yang selalu dibaca oleh Mayuzumi-senpai.

Disinilah aku, toko buku langgananku. Aku segera masuk dan pergi menuju bagian visual novel. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke deretan buku-buku tersebut. Kucari salah satu visual novel yang menurutku unik di mataku.

Cari cari cari cari.

AH!

Judulnya keren...

*Hyouka no Kanata.

Kuambil novel kecil yang masih terbungkus rapi itu. Memperlihatkan sosok gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata merah ditemani oleh rekannya yang berambut hitam juga.

"Kau... Juga membacanya?" Tanya sebuah suara yang datang entah darimana.

"Aku baru mau membacanya, menurutku ini sangat menarik!" Jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Wah, kita satu selera rupanya..."

Tunggu.

Suara ini...

Suara...

"Kau... Anak kelas 1 klub basket Rakuzan 'kan?" Aku beranikan diriku untuk berpaling padanya.

Disanalah pemuda berseragam sekolah Rakuzan, dengan warna surai keperakan dan iris matanya yang berwarna abu-abu.

MAYUZUMI-SENPAI!

"H-H-Hai!"

"Kalau begitu, nanti saat jam klub, kupinjamkan beberapa novel yang bagus." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

U-uh...

Senpai...

KENAPA KAU KAKKOI SEKALI!?

KENAPA KAU **SUBARASHII SEKALI!?

Ah, setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah dinotice olehnya! Aku bisa mati bahagia sekarang... (EH! Tapi, aku tidak mau mati sekaraaaaang!)

.

.

**Next!**

**Chapter 2 : Notice me, Otouotou! (Siblings!MayuKuro)**

.

.

*Kyoukai no Kanata + Hyouka X"D (Asal! Ini asal!)

**Teman saya menggunakan kata 'subarashii' kalau liat sesuatu yg 'wow' padahal lebih cocok 'sugoi' ya X"D (Oke, jangan sate saya(?))

A/N : Ini mendem lama. Gara-gara hiatus jadi bingung lanjutnya. Kebetulan libur jadi lanjutin fic aja (Basing terlantar orz) Bisa jadi saya aktif sebulan sekali X3 uyeee! /plok

Request fic **Calico Neko**-san selesaaai! Maap gaje gini... Dan tidak memuaskan

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Kay-san, Los-san, Shina-san, Lunlun-san, Cheese-chan, Anya-san, Ai-san, Dika-san** yang memberikan jawaban cara dinotice senpai :')

Makasi udah mau bacaaaa! *hugs* X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Notice Me, Otouotou!**

.

Dee Kyou_'s request fic!_

_Warning : Onesided?Incest?_MayuKuro. _Fudanshi_!Kuro. _Beware another pairing, mention other characters or animanga_ .w. _OOC? Typo?_ Tidak sesuai EyD. Penggunaan _emoticon. Quick-typing. Unbeta._

_Another warning_: Ga jelas, berantakan, absurd, entahlah.

_Disclaimer_ : Karakter milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Shaun tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Dari dulu aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pemeran utama yang memiliki perasaan pada _imouto_-nya.

Namun, sekarang aku tahu rasanya.

Meski bukan _imouto_.

Aku punya adik sepupu, Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Dia adalah sepupu dari pihak ibuku. Jadi, ibuku dan ibunya bersaudara. Aku terlahir dengan fisik seperti ayahku, tapi, memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti ibuku. Sedangkan, Tetsuya memiliki fisik dan hawa keberadaan ibunya. Mengakibatkan dia terlihat imut sekali. Aku merasa hatiku doki-doki setiap melihatnya ...

Baiklah. Cerita hidupku itu seperti novel yang pernah kubaca. Baiklah, visual novel. Dengan judul singkatnya _oreoto._

Saat aku sedang bermain ke rumahnya, aku tanpa sengaja menemukan kumpulan _doujinshi yaoi_ dan _yuri_. Di kamar Tetsuya.

Aku syok tentu saja!

Lalu, dia muncul dari belakangku dan bertanya, "Apa yang _nii-sama_ lakukan di kamarku?" lalu ia menunjuk ke arah tanganku, "Apa yang _nii-sama_ akan lakukan dengan koleksiku?"

Kami diam. Aku menatap buku-buku yang tengah kupegang, lalu, menatap Tetsuya. Lalu, kembali menatap buku-buku tersebut. KOLEKSINYA?! (OAO?!) Aku tidak bisa berekspresi seperti itu, tapi, di dalam hatiku. Aku berekspresi seperti itu.

"A-ah, bibi menyuruhku untuk menunggu di dalam kamarmu," jawabku jujur dan tidak melepaskan topeng datarku, "kau ... Menyukai hal seperti ini?" Aku mengangkat buku-buku tipis yang berada di tanganku itu.

Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, lalu, mengangguk.

"Ya, aku seorang _fundanshi._ Apa _nii-sama_ seorang _fudanshi_?"

EH?! Dia bertanya apa?! ITU … Itu pertanyaan krusial! Apa yang harus kujawab?! Apa aku bisa makin dekat dengannya dengan menjadi_ fudanshi_?!

"_Nii-sama_?" Mata bulatnya menatapku dengan intens. Membutuhkan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

_Fudanshi _atau bukan …? AAH! Cepat putuskan Chihiro!

"A-aku ..." sebelum melanjutkannya, aku melonggarkan kerahku, "aku bukan seorang _fudanshi_ ..." akuku, kulihat ekspresinya agak melonggar, "tapi, aku tertarik untuk menjadi itu ...?"

Wajahnya langsung cerah.

"Senang bisa mempunyai keluarga sepertimu, _nii-sama_!" ia segera menjabat tanganku, "belakangan ini ..."

Dia mau bercerita?!

"Anime bergenre _shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, yaoi,_ atau _yuri _mulai membludak. Tak kusangka aku menjadi salah satu orang yang senang menonton hal itu ..." curhatnya.

"Tetsuya ..."

"Tapi, aku tidak menyesal!" tekadnya. Sorot matanya pun juga mengatakan hal itu, "mohon bantuannya, _nii-sama_!"

"Mohon bantuannya juga ..."

Tak kusangka, sepupuku yang terlihat manis ini ternyata_ fudanshi_ tingkat akut ...

Jadi, inilah kisahku dan Tetsuya ...

.

_**Ship? OTP?**_

"_Nii-sama _nge-_ship_ siapa? Apa nii-sama mempunyai OTP?"

Aku menatap pemuda berambut biru muda itu bingung, "Apa itu? Kapal? Berlayar untuk apa ya? Maaf? Kaubicara dalam bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Inggris_. Ship. One True Pairing_."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"_Ship_ itu … Kapal _OTP_. Sesuai dengan namanya. Jadi, kaupunya satu pasangan yang menurutmu memang ditakdirkan bersama," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk, "contohnya ... Kalau aku ... _OTP_-ku adalah mereka," ia menunjuk ke arah lapangan basket.

Aku menyipitkan mata abuku ... Dan apa yang kulihat tadi?! ( -A-)

"Kau serius?!" pekikku sambil menjauhinya. Dia mengangguk mantap.

"AoKaga. Bukankah mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama?!" mata biru mudanya langsung berbinar-binar, "kupikir saat SMP dulu ... Aomine-kun tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama saat bermain basket," ceritanya, "tapi, semenjak kedatangan Kagami-kun. Lihat! Mereka sangat bahagia, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Catatan mental: _Fudanshi _atau _fujoshi _suka memerhatikan pasangan yang diharapkan jadian …?

.

_**Doujinshi, Fanart, and Fanfic**_

"Belakangan _animanga_ apa yang _nii-sama_ ikuti?" Tanyanya sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Kami sedang berduaan di kamar Tetsuya. Hehehehe. TAPI, yang kami lakukan hanyalah berdiskusi. Tidak ada romantic-romantisnya. Bagaimana hubungan kami bisa berkembang?!

Oh ya, pertanyaan Tetsuya belum kujawab.

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab asal, "MC*." Kebetulan juga ada _light novel_-nya. Aku juga menonton _anime_-nya, mengoleksi lagunya, membaca _manga_-nya. Jadi, yah, tidak buta-buta amat dengan _anime_ itu.

Dia menatapku dengan senyum, "Aku punya beberapa _doujinshi anime_ itu. Meski _pair_-nya bisa _straight _ataupun _slash,_ _pair straight_-nya aku suka … cinta yang bertepuk sebelah kanan antara sang adik dan kakak."

Hm, sepertinya hal itu tidak asing …

"Untuk _slash_-nya, aku suka si adik dan saudara angkatnya ini," adikku itu menggeser laptopnya, supaya aku dapat melihat isi layar monitornya dan APA ITU?! "_Nii-sama_ tertarik membacanya? Ini _doujinshi_ yang baru saja aku baca dari pixi*. Ah, maaf, ratenya memang tidak aman. Tapi, _nii-sama_ sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya bukan begitu?"

BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! Tapi … Dia benar-benar terlihat polos tapi tidak sama sekali polos!

Jawab dulu pertanyaan Tetsuya, Chihiro, "A-aku menyukai _pair_ si bocah dan si protagonis!" Aku berusaha menjawab berharap pair yang kusebut itu tidak ada _doujinshi_ macam-macamnya.

"Itu …" ucapnya dengan wajah agak sedikit terkejut, "unik. Tapi, ada juga orang yang membuat fanfic pair tersebut. Contohnya ini." Di layar monitornya berganti menjadi tulisan-tulisan yang berisi pair yang aku sebutkan secara asal.

AKU LUPA INI JEPANG!

Catatan mental: Jadi, mereka (_fudanshi_ atau _fujoshi_) tetap membaca _rated_ tidak aman demi kebahagiaan mereka.

.

_**Animanga**_

"_Animanga_ _shonen-ai_ atau _shoujo-ai_ apa yang sedang _nii-sama_ ikuti? Ataukah sudah sampai tahap _genre_ _yaoi_ atau _yuri_ apa yang _nii-sama_ ikuti?"

Aku menatapnya datar. Padahal di dalamku sedang berteriak, "TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Aku sudah mencoba membaca atau menonton segala macam _rated_. Bahkan aku tidak dapat melihat A*min dari S*K lagi! Dia mengingatkanku pada … TIDAAAAK!" Aku memegangi kepalaku berusaha meghapus semua ingatan keji itu. Yah, aku hanya melakukannya di dalam pikiranku.

"_Nii-sama_ kau berkeringat dingin, ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Belakangan aku … Mengikuti …" Chihiro ingatlah satu cerita yang nyaris shonen-ai tapi tidak terlalu melenceng, ingat, ingat, "Kautahu 20 hari, ng, itu bukan _manga_ melainkan _manhua_. Ceritanya lucu dan gambarnya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Meski tiap _chapter _tidak begitu panjang."

Hening.

"Aku senang _nii-sama_ dapat menjadi _fudanshi_ dengan mandiri …"

Catatan mental: … Mau bilang apa?

.

**Ternyata …**

Kupikir ... Menjadi seorang fudanshi akan membuatnya melihatku lebih intens lagi, tapi, nyatanya ... Dia menyukai orang lain, laki-laki lain … Sepertinya mereka belum jadian tapi sepertinya saling suka. Sisa menunggu waktu. Nama laki-laki yang beruntung itu adalah Kise Ryota, model sekaligus pemain basket, teman SMP Tetsuya, dan juga juniorku di Rakuzan.

Melihat mereka makan bersama, bermain basket bersama, tertawa bersama, cukup melukai hatiku. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini …! Aku harus segera berpindah hati … Pindahan rumah, pindahan sekolah kalau perlu.

Pertama, harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal, "Tetsuya, aku rasa hari ini hari terakhir aku dapat bersenang-senang denganmu. Mulai besok aku harus mengurusi suatu hal yang amat sangat penting. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini …" aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya.

Ia membalasnya, "Nii-sama, terima kasih juga ya. Aku sangat senang mempunyai partner dalam hal ini," tak lupa senyum manis ditunjukan kepadaku.

Ah, tapi, aku tidak mau berpindah meski ini menyakitkan …

"Tapi …" ia menggantung kata-katanya. Apakah ia membuka hatinya untukku?!

"Bukannya sebulan ini _nii-sama_ dititipkan di sini?"

Yah, aku lupa.

Catatan mental: Ternyata, mereka bisa jadi ikut menyimpang. Ah, yang penting aku selalu di sampingnya ...

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: *gantung diri*Ini apa … Ah!

Pertama-tama, permohonan maaf karena baru melanjutkan semua fic yang seharusnya multichap! *sungkem*

Kedua, permohonan maaf karena semakin absurd!

Ketiga, berikan saran dan kritik anda! /dibuang/

Thankies for reading and have a nice day!

Shaun.


End file.
